Entre sueños de princesas
by iGirasol
Summary: Two-shot. El primero cuenta como se ve Elize a sí misma y a la figura de la mujer. En el segundo Elle habla sobre su figura materna. Reto conmemorativo a la mujer.


**Disclaimer**: Tales of Xillia no me pertenece**. **Todo es propiedad de Bandai Namco Games, Daisuke Kiga, Kousuke Fujishima, Mutsumi Inomata y otros. Yo no saco ningún beneficio con esto.

**Nota**: Participa en el mini-reto: ¿Mujeres juntas ni en la tumba? &amp; ¿Madre sinónimo de ama de casa? para el foro Anteiku.  
Son dos capítulos que no tienen mucha correlación entre ellos que intentan conmemorar a mujer y este es el primero. Espero que mi idea haya quedado bien plasmada.

* * *

**Elize Lutus**

El sótano estaba casi en penumbra. El lugar aparentemente usado por sus dueños para almacenar mercancía estaba dotado de grandes pilares de cajas de alimentos y barriles llenos de vino en envejecimiento. Al final del habitáculo, en una esquina se encontraba una improvisaba habitación compuesta únicamente por una cama y una vieja mesita. En dicha cama e iluminada por la tenue luz de una vela, una niña de no más de doce años de edad se encontraba hecha un ovillo envuelta en todas las mantas de las que disponía. Leía en voz alta abrazando un extraño muñeco de felpa de llamativos colores violetas.

—Y fue así como el príncipe rescató a la princesa de su encierro, huyeron juntos y vivieron felices para siempre —terminó de leer en voz alta.

—Algún día vendrá el príncipe de Elize y la rescatará de ese grandullón tan malvado que la tiene aquí encerrada, como en ese cuento —dijo el particular muñeco parlante con sorprendente entusiasmo — Y Teepo se ira con vosotros.

—Si, algún día mi príncipe aparecerá y nos rescatará a los dos.

—Espero que sea pronto, no me gusta este lugar es frío y esta oscuro.

—Si... —respondió con tristeza Elize — Pronto aparecerá, estoy segura.

Fantaseando con el esperado día la niña se dispuso a dormir. Apagó la vela y se dejó caer en el colchón sin dejar de abrazar a su única compañía.

**_I_**

—¡Fuera de aquí monstruo! —le grito uno de los aldeanos arrojándole una piedra.

Elize esquivo a duras penas el proyectil y varios más de ellos que llegaron posteriormente de otros aldeanos que habían sido alertados por el grito del primero, uniendose a la practica.

—No queremos fenómenos como tu aquí.

—Largate de nuestra aldea.

—Solo conseguirás traernos la desgracia.

Corrió sin detenerse a la seguridad de su cobertizo. Una vez dentro se dejó caer al suelo y se permitió llorar. Teepo levitaba a su alrededor dedicándole palabras de apoyo.

_Quiero irme, de verdad que quiero escapar_ pensó Elize con tristeza. Pero no tenía ningún otro lugar al que poder ir.

_**II**_

—¿Estáis aquí esperando a algún amigo? —les pregunto el joven moreno.

Elize le observo con curiosidad y un poco de desconfianza. Aquel intruso que decía llamarme Jude la había seguido y entrado a su cobertizo, pero no la había insultado ni golpeado. No le desagradaba, no obstante, Elize seguía debatiéndose entre confiar o no confiar en él.

—Elly no tiene amigos, solo a Teepo —respondió el muñeco parlante en lugar de la cohibida niña.

El joven quedo pensativo unos instantes.

—¿Jude? —le llamo Elize.

—Pues ahora ya tienes otro amigo —respondió Jude.

—Oh —logró articular Elize sorprendida sin evitar sonreír. Bajó la mirada avergonzada al ver que Jude le devolvía la sonrisa.

—¡Bien! Jude es ahora nuestro colega —exclamó eufórico Teepo.

—Me gustaría presentarte a mis compañeros de viaje ¿te parece bien?

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono la niña volviendo a ponerse alerta.

—No me gusta como te tratan en esta aldea, me gustaría llevarte con nosotros y quiero saber su opinión.

La cara de Elize se iluminó de felicidad. Jude no solo quería ser su amigo, también quería liberarla de su encierro. Elize se sonrojó brevemente, tal vez Jude era quien llevaba tiempo esperando. Su príncipe, y ella podría ser su princesa.

—¡Los colegas de Jude son también los amigos de Elize! —respondió Teepo con felicidad y Elize corroboro la frase tímidamente con un asentimiento de cabeza.

**_III_**

Elize observaba boquiabierta desde la retaguardia a sus nuevos amigos combatir sin vacilación contra todo tipo de monstruos aterradoradores. Jude era muy rápido y asestaba golpes contundentes con sus puños a cada bestia que amenazaba la seguridad del equipo, además era bueno sanando heridas. Alvin tenía muy buena puntería con las armas de fuego, casi siempre acertaba en los puntos vitales de sus rivales neutralizándolos de un solo disparo. Luego estaba Milla, la única mujer del equipo, blandía su espada con soltura y no dudaba a la hora de embestir cuerpo a cuerpo a las bestias propinándoles estocadas mortales.

—Buen trabajo Milla —le alabo Jude con una amplia sonrisa caminando hacia Milla usando sus artes curativas para sanar las pocas magulladuras de la joven.

—Gracias, buen desempeño el tuyo también —le respondió Milla devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Empalagosos —murmuró Alvin por lo bajo acercándose para recibir también alguna sanación de parte del aprendiz de doctor.

—Buen trabajo ti también Alvin —le felicito Milla pasando por alto su comentario.

—Ah, claro. Ahora os acordáis del gran Alvin, me rompéis el corazón —respondió con finjido drama el castaño.

Milla y Jude se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron con complicidad.

Elize observaba la interacción en silencio sintiéndose una carga para el grupo. Lo único que ella hacía era esconderse y esperar a que el peligro terminase. Y aunque siempre le habían enseñado que eso era lo que las damas tenían que hacer, Elize empezaba a sentir que eso no era lo correcto.

Siendo criada sin una figura materna, las princesas de sus cuentos eran las únicas mujeres que conocía. Mujeres hermosas y frágiles que necesitaban ser protegidas por sus valientes y fuertes príncipes. Milla era todo lo contrario a lo que sus cuentos le habían enseñado, ella era más como el príncipe. Aún así Elize la observaba entre maravillada y celosa, porque a pesar de que Milla no era para nada como ellas, era más hermosa, fuerte e increible que todas esas princesas a las que admiraba.

Incluso Jude el supuesto príncipe de Elize, miraba a Milla con fascinación y cariño. Elize era más como una princesa y aún así Jude apenas le prestaba atención, a excepción de cuando se giraba para asegurarse de que les seguía, le gritaba que se pusiera a resguardo o para comprobar que no había resultado herida.

Elize secretamente empezó a desear ser igual de fantástica que Milla.

_**IV**_

Sus piernas flaqueaban, estaba asustada. Sus amigos estaban en peligro y tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlos.

Desde muy pequeña Elize había sido capaz de ejecutar poderosos ataques mágicos. Sabía que podía hacerlo, estaba por recitar un arte cuando le vieron a la mente una frase de la anciana alcaldesa de la aldea.

"Una niña como tu no debería saber usar magia tan avanzada, eres un demonio"

Y Elize dudo ¿Sus nuevos amigos también la rechazarían y la considerarían un monstruo si la veían usar sus poderes?

El grito desgarrador de Jude al ser golpeado contra el suelo por aquella monstruosa planta gigante la saco de sus pensamientos. Tenía que hacerlo, de todas formas si no hacía algo ellos morirían e igualmente Elize volvería a quedarse sola.

Un fuerte rayo de oscuridad golpeó a la planta que bramó de dolor. Mientras la magia fluía de su cuerpo, Elize no dejo de pensar en Milla. Ella también quería ser útil para sus amigos, quería aspirar a algún día ser igual de fuerte que Milla.  
El rayo oscuridad aumentó su tamaño envolviendo a la criatura en su totalidad desintegrándola en escasos segundos. El bosque volvió a quedar en silencio.

—¡E-Elize! —la llamó Jude con dificultad, incorporándose y acercándose a la niña.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó Elize aterrada rompiendo a llorar — ¡No lo volveré a hacer! P-porfavor no me odiéis, no soy un monstruo.

El grupo se miró sorprendidos y preocupados. Era sorprendente que a su edad contará con tal manejo de artes tan complejas, pero nada fuera de lo común para un ser humano con años de entrenamiento, la reacción de la niña era exagerada.

—Gracias Elize, nos has salvado —hablo Milla, tras unos incomodos segundos de silencio.

—Vaya, eres muy fuerte Elize —continuó Jude.

—Ya lo creo, a partir de ahora vas a tener que protegernos tu a nosotros pequeña —anunció Alvin.

—¿N-no me odiáis? —preguntó aún entre lágrimas la niña.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió indignada Milla — Eres fantástica Elize.

Elize les miro sorprendida y sonrió secándose las lagrimas torpemente con las mangas de su ropa. Milla le había dicho que era fantástica, Jude la había alagado e incluso Alvin pensaba era tan fuerte como ellos.  
Tal vez algún día Elize si que podría ser tan genial como Milla, de momento tenía una cosa clara. Ya no estaba sola porque contaba con amigos que no la consideraban un monstruo a pesar de conocer su secreto.

**_V_**

Los meses pasaron y el grupo aumentó.

El anciano veterano se les había unido hacía bastante. Rowen era muy sabio y había enseñado muchos cosas a Elize sobre las artes, gracias a él ahora Elize poseía un mayor control y fuerza mágica.

Por último, llegó Leia, la amiga de la infancia de Jude. Leia también era fuerte, pero tal vez la más débil de todo el equipo.  
Leia contaba con los conocimientos y la voluntad para pelear, pero Elize sabía que su problema estaba en su interior.

Su viaje se tornaba a su fin y Leia era todo un manojo de nervios y de confusión. Elize observaba en silencio a su amiga con algo de pena, le recordaba a sí misma.

Rowen le había contado que Leia se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en el grupo, cuales eran su motivación para arriesgar su vida y si realmente la visión de su futuro era la correcta.  
Leia había iniciado este viaje para perseguir a Jude, si Jude se iba Leia le seguiría, si Jude quería ser doctor Leia sería enfermera.

Al igual que Elize, Leia vivía cegada con fantasías intangibles y de igual forma Leia había sido deslumbrada por Milla. Sin embargo, Leia aún no era consciente de ello y estaba confusa, tenía problemas para resolver el caos de su mente.

En los últimos meses Elize había madurado mucho, tanto así que ya no creía en cuentos. Ahora se reía de sí misma al recordar su enamoramiento platónico hacia Jude, que por cierto, solo tenía ojos para Milla. Ni siquiera había estado enamorada, simplemente se había aferrado desesperadamente a la ilusión que aquellos libros fantasiosos le habían enseñado.

Elize se acercó a Leia, necesitaba darle un pequeño empujón.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —pregunto Elize teniendo la atención de la chica — Los príncipes azules no existen.

—¿Qué?

—Existen los compañeros.

—¿Perdón?

—Tu mejor amigo, aquel que te acompañara toda la vida. Será tu igual, tu otra mitad, ambos os complementaréis y amaréis. Es fácil confundirse, pero algún día el correcto llegará. Yo algún día encontraré a la persona correcta y para entonces ya seré tan fuerte como Milla y Jude, tan fuerte como para poder caminar al lado de esa persona con la cabeza alta y sin dudar. Aún soy joven y tengo tiempo para decidir que quiero hacer, pero lo primero ahora es terminar este viaje y ayudar a mis amigos a alcanzar sus propias metas.

—¡Elize será la mejor y tendrá un cuerpazo como el de Milla! —exclamó su inseparable muñeco parlante.

—¡Teepo! —le regaño Elize, saltando para tomarlo entre sus brazos y salir de allí corriendo.

Leia aún tenía que poner sus ideas en claro antes de la batalla final. Elize ya tenía claro que se esforzaría por ser una gran mujer a la que recordarían por sus propios meritos.

**_..._**


End file.
